bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Murakami: Wanted Dead or Alive
Fumetsu Shihoin was opening a senkaimon as soon as he had been briefed and sent on a mission to capture or detain a shinigami.. Renegade shinigami Saigo Mreakami wanted last seen in the World of the Living. Fumetsu then opened a senkaimon as he began his mission to capture the shinigami fugitive Saigo. "Finally a fight" Fumetsu said anxiously as he appeared out of a senkaimon in the sky looking down and searching for his target. In order to stay in shape and keep his fighting skills from weakening, Saigo retreated to a secluded mountain to train. It has been 2 weeks since the last time he talked to another person, and the only companions he had were the creatures that inhabited the mountain, as usual Saigo continued to train on, unaware of the danger approaching towards him. Fumetsu then dropped to the ground as a incredible amount of spiritual enrgy was felt around him. " Man, that must be my guy" Fumetsu exclaimed as he ran threw the mountains to confront his target. "You must be Saigo, right" Fumetsu said to a nearby man from a tree attempting to hurry this up. "So what if I am, what do you want stranger?", Saigo asked the young man who disturbed his training. "Listen I'm not naturally a uptight guy, or a guy who follows the rules but if you are Saigo then you have two choices. One I fight ya or two you come quietly. I much rather prefer number one" Fumetsu said calmly as he pulled out a shuriken nearly the size of a dog. " Well choose Fugitive" Using Shunpo, Saigo appeared behind the young man, and said, "Mind your lounge boy; you are in no position to give me choices". "You have the audacity to interrupt my training and tell me what to do, and not only that you didn't even introduce yourself, I find that quite rude, didn't your parents teach you any manner". "Thats not the right answer" Fumetsu said as he flew into the sky, a safe distance from Saigo. Fumetsu then prepared to throw his oversized shuriken at Saigo. "Remember my name, the one who beat on you and then captures ya.... Fumetsu Shihon Former Captain of the Second Division and currently Lieutanent of the Second Division" Fumetsu then threw his shuriken at Saigo with deadly precision. He caught the shuriken with his bare hand and threw it several yards away. "A member of the Shihōin family, I didn't expect someone from the second division to come after me", Saigo thought to himself while waiting for his opponent to make the next move. Saigo leaped into the air before the shuriken on his back could connect and then used shunpo to move several feet away from his opponent. "He’s fast, I wouldn’t expect anything less from a member of the Shihoin family", Saigo was impressed with Fumetsu performance. "Man for a old timer you pretty tough, and by the way" Fumetsu said as he shunpo'd behind Saigo. " You never told me you're name" Fumetsu then threw his foot into the air and let it go attempting to crash the heel of his foot onto the fugitives head. " But then again I never did like introductions". Before the attack could connect Saigo grabbed onto Fumetsu leg and with full force threw him several yards away. "If you really were sent from the second division then you should know all about me, but I’ll introduce myself anyways, my name is Saigo Murakami, and you picked the wrong man to deal with". "Maybe I did" Fumetsu said to himself quietly. Fumetsu then quickly stood up and tossed several bombs at Saigo. " How bout that old timer" Fumetsu said comicly as the smoke bombs exploded in front of Saigo surrounding him in a cloud of white smoke. Fumetsu then threw several more shurikens inside the cloud. " Can't dodge what ya can't see Saigo Murakami". "Oh but on the contrary I don’t need my vision to see an attack coming towards me, I can feel your presence and the killing intent behind your attacks, with age comes experience. A warrior’s ability to adapt to his surroundings and take in every detail is his greatest asset, you should keep that in mind". As the smoke cleared, Saigo was unharmed, waiting for the ferocious young warrior to make his next move. "Man oh man you really are the stuff, if I'm gonna win I need to step my game up dontcha think old timer" Fumetsu said cockily as he cracked a wicked smile. He then shunpo'd behind Saigo. " I love fighting strong opponents, not really a fan of beatin on old people though". Fumetsu said as he attempted to slice Saigo at the waist with a shuriken. Before the attack could connect, Saigo leaped into the air, and then proceeded to use shunpo to make some distance between him and the opponent. "I wouldn’t expect anything less from a member of the Shihoin clan", Saigo was impressed with the young fighters performance. "Well if ya think thats good whatch this...Fumetsu said as his body was surrounded by a light blue reiatsu. "Shunko" Fumetsu said as charged directly at Saigo." This should get him" Fumetsu thought to himself. "So you’re using Shunko, sorry to disappoint you but that’s not going to work", Saigo crossed both his arms and began to charge up his spiritual energy. His body surrounded by the spiritual aura, Saigo was ready to take the full effects of the attack head on. The resulting clash of spiritual energy created a powerful shockwave that permeated throughout the area. Saigo emerged from the attack unharmed, the same could not have been said about his opponent As Fumetsu jumped back to a safe distance between him and Saigo "Now this is what I'm talkin bout. Finally a fight I don't have to hold back in" Fumetsu was then confined by a barbarian amount of continuosly growing amount of spirit energy. Fumetu then tossed four mid sized shurikens at Saigo. Saigo used shunpo to dodge the four shurikens and then retreated a few yards away, as Fumetsu was beginning to release his spiritual energy, Saigo brought out a tuning fork like weapon. Saigo tapped the blade of his tuning fork weapon against the hilt of his Zanpakutō, the resulting effect caused it produce a large blade of green energy from his original weapon. He was now ready to fight the young opponent head on. "What kind a blade is that?! Fumetsu exclaimed "If you getting serious on fightin' me I suggest you get a real weapon" Fumetsu said as he drew a small shiny object from the top of his boot, he then drew the object up and held it beside him revealing it to be a dagger. A towering amount of blue human-shaped like spirit energy was then released from Fumetsu as he charged threw the air like toward his opponent, similiar to that of a simple bird charging at a fish in the water. "Lets get serious Saigo" Fumetsu proclaimed Aim There Shashu. ''Fumetsu dagger then changed form entirely to that of a katana. "Stay on guard old timer" Fumetsu bellowed as he threw himself at Saigo blade attacking with his own blade. "Oh don’t worry about this, the weapon that I have in my hand is suitable for direct confrontation such as this", Saigo said with confidence, implying that his strange tuning fork weapon would be enough to settle their battle. "What is he thinking, releasing such a huge burst of spiritual energy, if he keeps this up he won’t last much longer", Saigo pondered on while his young opponent was showcasing an array of flashy techniques. As Fumetsu charged towards him, Saigo blocked the attack with his energy blade; he pushed back his opponent and then went for the strike, he swung his blade vertically, in an attempt to slice his opponent in half. Fumetsu chuckled. His real body then appeared behind Saigo. "You must not have heard me, Former Captain of the Second Division! Fumetsu saidd loudly while pointing at himself. "I take pride in what I do, you can't kill me that easily old timer"! Fumetsu then disappeared once again. As towernig rays of fire was then emitted from the ground. As the pillars of fire emerged from the ground, Saigo used shunpo to dodge the attack and then moved a few yards away. "Believe me young man, If I’d really wanted to kill you, you’d be already dead by now, I am just humouring you". "Come on hit me with ya best shot then" Fumetsu said cockily as he appeared out of the shadows. From the tip of his Bakkoto, Saigo released powerful blasts of green energy, the blasts were cutting through the very ground while heading towards the target. "If I did hit you with my best shot then our little match would be over in an instant", Saigo replied to Fumetsu’s challenge. Fumetsu then laughed loudly. He then held his stomach in pain of laughing to much. "Listen man...you funny...whew.."Fumetsu wiped tears away with his finger. Fumetsu expression then quickly changed as he charged toward his enemy with his body surrounded by Shunko. Saigo used the Bakkoto to block Fumetsu's Shunko attack, and then sent him flying with a powerful kick. "Why are you laughing, I wasn't trying to be funny, I merely stated the fact, based on observations made throughout our little fight". Fumetsu quickly regained his balance in mid air and easily recovered from the kick. "I'm laughnig cause' its funny. I mean you literally think you can beat me." Fumetsu mood then changed rapidly. " Listen, I was sent here to do a job and I'm gonna do it no matter what" Fumetsu exclaimed proudly as he activated Takinami. A large amount of water then covered the ground beneath them. Just then large pressurized blast of water extruded from the pool beneath them and were launched at Saigo. Saigo countered the water blasts with his bakkoto’s green energy blasts, overwhelming Fumetsu’s water based attack. "I commend you on your bravery as well as your stupidity, you still don’t realize how futile your efforts are". "I’ll just keep on playing with you until you can figure out the difference between our powers". "Difference...I'll show you difference. Bankai" Fumetsu shouted to the sky as his sword vanished and was repalced by a glowing red glove on his hands and wrists. "Bankai huh, I didn’t think you would resort to that so soon, you must be desperate Fumetsu, this further shows the difference between you and I", Saigo was disappointed, as he did not expect the young warrior to use his Bankai so soon. Despite the powerful release of spiritual energy, Saigo was unaffected by it and patiently observed his opponent, waiting for his next move. "Please stop talking, how dare you talk down to me. As if you were God I will win" Fumetsu said calmly remembering a old friend. He then emerged from a blue towering amount of reiatsu that was emitted from his bankai. "Kuroi yajirushi" Fumetsu then shot off a arrow from his palm directly at his opponent much stronger than that of his former Kuroi yajirushi. He then fired off two more right after the first. Saigo quickly leaped into the air to dodge the first arrow shot fired by Fumetsu, not giving his opponent any chance the young warrior fired two more shots at his opponent. Saigo fired blasts of green spiritual energy from his bakkoto to counter the last two shots. After dispelling his opponent’s attack, Saigo gently landed on the ground. "Like I said, I am merely stating the facts based on observations, it doesn’t matter if you were a former captain or not, the difference in skills is evident, believe me when I say this you have potential, but you obtained bankai too soon, despite the power you’ve gained now, it won’t last long", Saigo said, aware of the weakness that an immature bankai has. "Yeah even though I have accomplished bankai it aint as stong as a ''real one. That's why I have two" Fumetsu said as he pointed his finger at his opponenet. "Way of Binding Six light rod prison." The six thin wide beams of light then stabbed into Murakami sealing him in place. Fumetsu then shunpo'd over to Murakami right behind him holding his fist next to the his face. "Goodbye" Fumetsu said quietly as his fist moved to stike Murakami in the neck potentially knocking him unconcious. Before the final strike could be made, a flash of green light emanated from his bakkoto, Saigo easily broke through the weak kido spell and countered by grabbing his opponents hand and slamming him into the ground with full force, which caused a huge crater to be formed. "Doesn’t matter if you have ten bankai’s, your inexperience is your greatest flaw, Fumetsu", Saigo said. He felt pity for the young man, the fool unaware of what he was truly up against, blinded by his ego and immaturity. Fumetsu then shunpo'd away grasping for air. "Damn. You're stronger than I thought old timer, but a bakkoto, I thought you were smarter than to usea tool so foolish against me." Fumetsu then walked over to his opponent slowly but carefully. "Kage no Sora" Fumetsu said as the sky became black the clouds invisible, It began to rain darkness, large masses of spirit energy flew to the ground with great force not caring who it hit. It looked as if it was a eternity of darkness above and that the shadows would ocntinue to fall. Fumetsu then appeared behind Murakami throwing a series of combo's similiar to that of a golden glove boxer at him as he was distracted by the blast falling to the earth. Saigo stabbed the bakkoto into the ground, causing several large pillars of spiritual energy to emerge from the ground, all the attack that rained from the sky were negated. Although he was able to counter the energy attacks from the sky, Saigo was unable to dodge Fumetsu’s sneak attack from behind, and with incredible force was thrown several yards away, crashing into the ground. Despite the heavy blow dealt to him, Saigo stood up from the rubble, unfazed by his opponent’s incredible power. "Is that all", Saigo said while he clenched his fist, he was ready to go for round two. "Good lets continue" Fumetsu said taking off the bandages on his arm unleashing all of the reiatsu he had concealed previously. A large mass similar to that of a large man was formed from Fumetsu devastating the landscape and demolishing everything near. Fumetsu then flew at his opponent full speed appearing face to face with Saigo as a dust cloud behind them began to fade. "Member' you said my Bankai is weak, I'm aware of that but, thats why I have two! "Seikatsu then looked upward staring into Saigo's eyes. "You ready.....Murakami" Fumetsu said darkly. "Like I said, it doesn’t matter, even if you had ten bankai’s at your disposal, it still wouldn’t be enough to take me down. You really are pathetic Fumetsu, relying on such power to fight, after seeing your performance I can hardly believe that you were once a captain, how the Gotei 13 have fallen to assign someone as immature as you as captain", despite Fumetsu’s incredible display of power, Saigo was not impressed. "Give up kid, if you can’t realize it now, there is no point in continuing this battle", although Saigo was harsh with his words, he did not wish to take the young warrior’s future away from him. "It funny how you talk so much, rely on a bakkoto and are a enemy of Soul Society. And think that you have a right to judge me. My powers are above yours, unless you hiding a power." Fumetsu lowered his head. "Then I have already won this fight." Fumetsu then brought forth a second blade hidden within his hair. "Headshot Rocketshutinngo" Fumetsu said to himself as his hand was convered in a red and white missile launcher on his arm stretching form his shoulder to a little past his waist. "Game" Fumetsu said as he shot a rocket toward Saigo and quickly appeared on his right and shot another rocket...soon Fumetsu was launching rockets rapidly all around Saigo. "Well as a fellow former Captain, I do have the right to make observations, and despite my problems with the Gotei 13, I still have concerns about the well being of the Soul Society. It seems you still can’t tell the difference between our powers, your ego has blinded you to the truth, and the reason why I use this Bakkoto is simple, you aren’t worthy enough for me to use my Zanpakuto, so this is more than enough to take your over inflated ego down". Once again, Saigo dodged the barrage of attacks using Flash Step, "there is no point in using those attacks if they can’t hit me", he looked on with a mocking grin, as his opponent was desperately trying to use all his powers to take Saigo down. "I mean seriously, you already used bankai against me, and couldn’t even land a scratch on me, for someone so immature you do sure like to talk big. Captain of the Second Division, what a joke, the very thought of you being given a position of authority is ridiculous". "Please stop" Fumetsu said quietly as he appeared in front of Saigo waiting pateintly and staring into the older mans eyes. A stare of hopelessness and dissapointment. "This isn't my bankai" Fumetsu said jumping launching another barrage of missiles. Saigo unleashed a barrage of green spiritual energy from his Bakkoto to counter the missile attacks, the two forces clashed and dispersed, neither one of their attacks were left behind. "I am willing to stop if your are Fumetsu, it is that simple, just give up and go home, we can end it right here and now, without the need for more bloodshed". "Sorry, old timer...I can't allow you to leave. I must capture you, that's my mission."Fumetsu said nostagically as he thought of a human he had met. Fumetsu then glared back at Saigo. "I always fulfill my missions" he said darkly. "I see... the mission is more important to you than your own life, all right then I am done convincing you, it seems you are too thick headed to even understand the situation you are in. But before I finish your off, tell me why do you go so far, it has to be something else rather than the sake of the mission. Despite what your superiors might have told you, I pose no threat to the Soul Society, as I too was a former Captain". "To tell the truth I never really like Soul Society." Fuemtsu admitted, he continued on. "I never have....You say you pose no threat to Soul Society, as of now." Fumetsu said suspicously. "If you pose no threat then why'd you leave." Fumetsu said. "Because I was betrayed by the very people I served, Saigo said as he clenched his right fist. I did what was necessary to ensure the safety of the Soul Society and its citizens, but in the end my efforts were all in vain. But it doesn’t matter, whether you are a Captain or just a regular solider, to them you are just expendable trash, easily replaced by the next pawn". "Calm down old timer. I wouldn't want you to get a heart attack." Fumetsu laughed. "The Soul Society you knew is long gone." He then looked up into the sky thinking of a young human who changed his life. "A strong kid will change the world you once knew..and make it better." Fumetsu finally said looking at Saigo. Saigo was not convinced, he had seen countless others try before, and in the end they were still bounds to the laws of the Soul Society. "Well whatever, like I said it doesn’t matter anymore". "Now then let’s end all this chit chat, I hope you are prepared, I gave you a chance to walk away from all of this, but you didn’t take it", something strange started to happen to the Bakkoto that was in Saigo’s hand. Fumetsu waited patiently and observantly at Saigo awating a attack. "I feel sorry for a old fool like you" Fumetsu said quietly. He then looked at the sky for a moment and quickly back down at Saigo, he then sighed deeply and stared at Saigo's bakkoto. The bakkoto had finally transformed, his right arm was enveloped by a black gauntlet with chains connecting to a large curved green sword, and the bakkoto was radiating a sinister aura all around Saigo’s body. "It’s done, my bakkoto has finally awakened, and you should be honoured, only very few people have witnessed the true power of this weapon. I suggest you bring out any secret technique you might have, because this is the last time you will ever have the chance to use them", with that said Saigo was going to finish the fight once and for all. "Bankai" Fumetsu said quietly thinking of his father. A large black circle from the ground emitted inteslf from the ground surrounding Fumetsu completely. "This is the end" Fumetsu shouted sadly. With his new formed Bakkoto in hand, Saigo charged towards Fumetsu with incredible speed and initiated the first attack. The large black aura then vanished revealing Fumetsu's changed appearance. Fumetsu then flew up with oustanding speed rivaling that of the old man and dodging Saigo. Fumetsu then dropped back down with his fist aiming at Saigo attempting to counter attack as quickly as he could. Saigo blocked the attack with his Bakkoto and countered with a punch, sending the young warrior flying off into the distance, he then leaped into the air and began charging his Bakkoto with concentrated spiritual energy, ready to fire concentrated blasts of green energy towards his opponent. Fumetsu landed on the ground shattering the surroundind area, creating a barren landscape of rubble. Fumetsu quickly yet gently flew into the air like a jetin front of Saigo. His speed was so great that Saigo had only seen a black flash fly above him. He was now above Saigo, swinging his tail toward his older oppoenent. Before the attack could reach him, Saigo had already disappeared from sight, he then re-appeared behind Fumetsu, "if you think you can outmatch me in terms of speed, then you are sadly mistake, like I said before no matter how hard you try, you will never defeat me, I can guarantee it". Fumetsu wings then grew beautifully, extending beyond himself exerting a vast amount of spirit energy. He then quickly flew into the sky and came down charging rapidly at Saigo at speed that outmatches that of all before. Saigo moved out the way, just in the right moment, as Fumetsu crashed into the ground, the entire area was being destroyed by the sheer stupidity of the young warrior, he kept attacking Saigo with nothing but flashy techniques and wasted a huge amounts of his own spiritual energy. He walked towards his fallen opponent and kicked him in the stomach, Fumetsu flew a few yards away. "Pathetic, that wasn’t speed at all, your nothing but talk and flash boy, you would be a better circus performer than a warrior", Saigo said while looking down on his opponent. Fumetsu stood from the large crater in the earth. Breathing heavily and badly damaged Fumetsu worked his way back into the sky. "Just getting started" Fumetsu said. His wings then grew once more but now they came across the long distance from his and Saigo. They then wrapped around Saigo trapping him. While Saigo was trapped within Fumetsu wings, he began a incantation. "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the warth of your claws." Fumetsu sighed deeply as he tightened the wings around Saigo. "Blue Fire Crash Down" The resulting attack caused a powerful explosion that nearly destroyed much of the surrounding, this battle was going too far, the once peaceful mountain that stood tall was began to crumble, as a result of the Fumetsu’s careless use of Bankai and powerful Kido based attacks. From within the smoke, Saigo appeared, his body surrounded by the spiritual aura, and the Bakkoto in his hand began to emit its own aura as well. The combining of the two auras, reduced the power of the attack, and also protected Saigo from the resulting explosion. "You’re gonna need more than a Level 33 Hado to take me down kid", Saigo said with a much more menacing and sinister tone of voice. "Dammit" Fumetsu murmered as he began trudging toward Saigo. The weight of his new body along with the wounds he sustained are making him slower. Fumetsu then looked up at the sky. For a moment everything grew silent, but the silence was quickly broken. Fumetsu flew into the sky with a frown upon his face Hidden in the clouds Fumetsu unleashed blast after blast of powerful kido attacks. Blue blast formed from Fumetsu hand came crashing down from above onto Saigo destroying the landscape and all heading for the older warrior. Concealed by the kido Fumetsu charged at Saigo at top speed attempting to finish the fight that he now knows he shouldn't have started. From far away a mass of spiritaul pressure was felt, other shinigami were coming, whether they were friend or foe is unknown. Saigo made no attempts in dodging the barrage of Kido attacks, as he could sense the young warrior’s spiritual power waning. It was the end, the desperate attack that Fumetsu launched was in vain, Saigo had used his Bakkoto to intercept the attack and with a powerful swing hurled Fumetsu several feet away. From the distance, several masses of spiritual energy were heading towards their direction, despite the long battle, Saigo was fully prepared to take the incoming figures head on. Fumets landed to the groun with a great thud. In pain and suffering Fumetsu was on the brink of death before his comrades could arrive. Before anyone could react Saigo was literally surrounded by hundreds shinigami within the second division all of them prepared to kill him if nescessary, as the approached they tied him down with several chains to restict his movement. Fumetsu then struggeld to stand up. "This.......is my mission. I'll do............it alone. The shinigami around Saigo wore all black and shrouded their faces as the approached the older man ignoring the defeated Fumetsu in a attempt to capture the man. With Fumetsu on the ground, defeated, Saigo was surrounded by hundreds of 2nd division officers, they had taken the liberty to bind him with chains, and with both his arms and legs bound Saigo had no hope of escaping. "You do know who I am don’t you, after all just a few years ago I was in charge of you all, I hope you don’t tend to underestimate the former Corps Commander of the Onmitsukidō’s, Executive Militia and Patrol Corp units. Then you should all be very aware of what I am truly capable of", Saigo began to release his spiritual energy in the form of a powerful aura that surrounded his body. The shinigami around Saigo began to tighten their grip on the chains binding him tighter. Fumetsu then suprisingly stood up aware that he was no longer able to fight, his bankai now gone. Fumetsu then scoffed. "Th-They know who y--you are. You can't escape now." Fumetsu said as he shunpo'd closer to Saigo. "Central 46 will determine your fa--fate." "Sorry kid, the days when the Central 46 determined my fate, are long past history", his spiritual aura began to swell and enveloped him completely, a bring flash of light followed. Saigo was free from his binds, no longer a prisoner, he went on the offensive. Using flash steps, Saigo attacked all those who were present in the battle field, not caring who got caught killed or hurt, indiscriminately attacking without formation. Fumetsu shocked by this stood by unable to move as his comrades fell one by one in a istant all losing to Saigo. Before he could react Fumetsu found himself on the ground in searing pain unable to move. "Da--dammit" Fumetsu whispered. "You can't esc--ecape!" Fumetsu shouted as he pointed his broken blade at Saigo. With blood all over his body, Saigo appeared before Fumetsu, who was on the ground, with almost every part of his body broken, "I told you not to get in my way, you could have avoided all this senseless blood shed, if you had just left me alone", Saigo kicked Fumetsu’s broken Zanpakuto away from him, and aimed the pointed end of his Bakkoto towards Fumetsu. "Now tell me do you want to live or do you want to die". Fumetsu then sighed. "You stand above me as if you were God. You don't have the power to take a life." Fumetsu said cockily. "I refuse to lose." Fumetsu murmered and then continued to repeat becoming louder each time a hint of pride in his voice. Fumetsu then stood to his feet accepting his fate. "A man dies on his feet rather..that dying a coward!" "I do", Saigo glared at his young opponent, as he could deliver the finishing blow any moment. "Good... I will not speak of your courage to stand against me as something that is bad. But remember fear is not evil, it is a necessity required for you to understand your own weaknesses. If you know your weakness that you can become an even greater warrior". His expression changed, as it became gentle and calm, "It’s not always about who has the largest amount of spiritual energy or who is the strongest. But I can understand your desire to win, it doesn’t matter what our age or the difference in experience is. Because I am the same after all, I don’t want to lose to you either". "For this point on I will not talk to you as your enemy, but as a friend, so have some confidence in yourself. I will face you again anytime you want, so go on and become stronger". Fumetsu then nodded puzzled that passed Saigo incredible power was a gentle, and kind soul. Fumetsu then fell to the ground weakened from his battle. As he fell a vision came past him, a vision of a warrior standing above a mound of defeated foes and comrades. This warrior was finally known to Fumetsu as he had battled him once before. The name of the man who stood tall and powerful above the defeated was a human boy with an amazing gift. Fumetsu knew who it was. Fumetsu then fell to the ground in joy and delight. "I will...I'll become stronger. When I...get he--healed. I'm gonna...need a re--rematch okay. Fumetsu said his words murmered as his face fell to the ground. He was then unconcious and unable to continue. Few hours had passed by since the battle between Saigo and Fumetsu had ended, it was already night time, Saigo along with an unconscious Fumetsu were beside a camp fire, he had patched up most of the young warriors wounds as best as he could. Saigo waited patiently for the young warrior to wake up, he was hoping to ask the young warrior some questions regarding the incident that happened today. Fumetsu awoke seconds later his head throbbing and coughing out blood. Fumetsu hurled over, and quickly ran near a tree. He then began to vomit. After several uncomfortable seconds he wiped his lips and suprisingly made his way near Saigo. "You helped me?!" Fumetsu said as he sat down on the dirt staring into the fire as sparks flew off beautifully glowing in the pitch darkness. "Don’t worry about it, let by gones be by gones, besides I don’t have anything against you personally, I’ll be honest with you here, the reason why acted the way I acted was to make you release the full extent of your powers, and the best way to make someone fight with everything they have is to appear as a hostile enemy in front of them, I acted the role, so I could care less about difference in powers. But I have to say even for a youngster, you did well back there, never backing down, but remember this Fumetsu there is a fine line between bravery and arrogance". "Your wounds should be alright now, I am not a medic or anything, but I can at least patch up some flesh wounds, your comrades from the second division are alright, I didn’t target their vital organs, so they should live, and by now members of Squad 4 relief squad should be at the scene". "Here have this, I am sure after all that fighting you must be hungry", Saigo handed a piece of meat stuck to a stick to Fumetsu. "Rest for a while and then head back to the Soul Society in the morning, so in the mean time I want you to tell me the details of the mission that you were assigned to". "Soul....Society....squad..4...Saigo" Fumetsu said skecptical about Saigo decision to go back. He then looked at the food and bit at it viciously. Over and over again he bit until it was quickly devoured. He then belched loudly and threw the stick to the floor. "Sorry for burping" Fumetsu said awkwardly. "Sorry for that reckless battle to....kinda stupid I guess. Fumetsu then stood wiping the dust off his pants. He then began to speak. "You want to know about the mission right? Well I have to tell you...you saved my life..or atleast spared it. On the wall near the 2nd Division barracks several missions had been listed. All of them had to be completeled or at least attempted.....But their was two lists one for lower shinigami and then another for the captains and even the Kido Corps was getting into this. They all had this big meeting and they were all talking...about you." Fumetsu realized slowly as he began to put pieces together in his mind. "Anyway I was doing a little snooping and found out about you so I packed my things....which is nothing I guess." Fumetsu then paused sadly. "Before I could leave though a captain...I don't know who but someone...very powerful..alot stronger than me. We had met he knew that I was about to go and he had briefed me on the subject. He told me about you...which was very little....I don't think anyone could suspect all those abilities you know....especially that bakkoto." Fumetsu said as he stared in to the flames momentarily and then stared at Saigo desperate for answers but know about the old man. "Your turn...tell me again about how you left....and why are We going back? "All that Bankai releasing must have affected your spiritual pressure, you really must be hungry, here have another one ", Saigo passed on another piece to Fumetsu. "First of all let me get one thing clear, I am not going back to the Soul Society, not now not ever, unless it is an absolute necessity, so you’re the one who is going back. I am sure at this point you can still make an appeal to your division leader and they might be able to speak on your behalf, I don’t know person they might be, but I hope for your sake, they can be trusted". "Your superiors still expect a full report of the incident, so for now you’ll be safe, and everything else you’ll have to fabricate it. If they found out that I help you out or you accepted my help, it might cause serious complications, but I am sure it will work out somehow". "Now about the reason why I left, it’s best that you don’t know much about it, since it’s highly classified information, and you might get into more trouble. But I’ll tell you one thing, don’t put too much faith in the Gotei 13 or the Soul Society, you’ll regret it later. Now then let’s end things here, I’ll be leaving now and you should head back once you’re feeling better". "Thanks Saigo" Fumetsu said aloud as he stood weakly. "......" Fumetsu then fell to his knees as he began to breath deeply. He then stared at the ground at his Zanpaktou and then slowly revealed his second one, his father's Zanpaktou from his hair. He slowly stood up once again grabbing his Zanpaktou's and slowly left. "Goodbye....old timer. I hope that we may meet again someday but under friendly circumstances". "I hope so too Fumetsu", said Saigo as the figure disappeared from his sight. "I think this was quite an interesting experience, I didn’t expect the Gotei 13 would resort to such methods to just track me down, I guess it about time I went into hiding, now that they discovered this location, more of them will soon come", Saigo stared into the campfire in front of him lost in his thoughts. "For now the battle was over but the war has just begun".